


Like Sunshine After Rain

by Jeannyboy



Series: Recovery [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt, I love them so much, I tagged charachters with speaking parts, M/M, by babies, soothing, working title was jesse's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: “Truthfully, I had not expected this. It is no secret around here that Jesse has strong feelings against my brother. Now I see he has strong feelings in a different way. You must be the man he met in Texas.”“How do you know about Texas?”Another part of Hanzo and Jesse's story that delves into Jesse's story and why he was in Texas.





	Like Sunshine After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the length of time it took me to polish this and get it anywhere close to readable. Been a bit down lately but we're getting closer to being better :)
> 
> This is the third installment of Hanzo and Jesse's life together, the following morning after their reunion. Full of fluff, some angsty bits and a beautiful speech from Genji. I will admit I really didn't know how to write any of the other characters that have speaking parts and I do not claim that any would say that in any sort of 'real life situation' in the OW universe.

When Hanzo came to, it was to the blinding sunshine and a cocoon of warmth. Using one hand to block the sun, he pried his eyes open and looked around. His gaze didn't have to go far for him to find the source of heat. He had moved in the night, his head no longer resting on the hard chest of the man that lay curled behind him. He could feel Jesse's arm coiled around his waist, like a protective vice, his breath giving him chills, now that he was awake, blowing softly against his neck. It was like he was wrapped in a mold with the way Jesse's length fit his perfectly, the taller man's body pressing firmly against him.

He smiled to himself, knowing he was safe, knowing Overwatch hadn't been some cruel dream he'd made up. His head had just hit the pillow again when there was a banging on the door.

“McCree!” The voice was muffled through the thick mechanics of the door, the banging unheard unless one was alert. It persisted for another few minutes before Hanzo struggled to get out of Jesse's grasp. When he tried removing the arm from his waist, he was met with resistance, Jesse grumbling in his sleep and pulling him closer.

“I need to answer the door. I will be right back.” Hanzo whispered in his ear, kissing his face until a sleepy smile appeared on Jesse's scruffy face. He resisted for only a moment more before relenting, his fingertips skimming Hanzo's skin until he was gone.

The banging hadn't let up, annoying Hanzo as he picked his way across the minefield tat was the floor, searching until he found something suitable to cover himself; Jesse's worn jeans he had shucked the night before, lying in his path at the end of the bed.

Halfway dressed, he strode over to the door, the ghost of pain in his rear making him wince with every misstep; it had been way too long, his body unused to physical attention like that.

When he got the door open it was to the surprised face of his brother.

“Hanzo?”

Eyes widening, fully awake now, Hanzo stood paralyzed, unsure of what to do or say. He watched Genji's eyes travel down his body, taking in the marks Jesse had left, down to the denim that fit almost perfectly around his hips.

“Yes, brother?” He cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his naked chest, feigning nonchalance at the state in which he'd been found. It hadn't even crossed his mind about where he actually was, his mind had been thinking about another sun filled room he had woken in Jesse's arms. Then, it wouldn't have been odd for him to answer the door in his lovers' clothes.

It was Genji's turn to clear his throat and speak. “We were looking for you, neither one of you were responding to your com. Now I see why.” His eyes took in Hanzo's ravaged state again, which had the elder brothers' face tingling with blush. “Truthfully, I had not expected this. It is no secret around here that Jesse has strong feelings against my brother.” He didn't need to finish that particular sentence. “Now I see he has strong feelings in a different way. You must be the man he met in Texas.”

Hanzo's face contracted in confusion, the blood that had rushed to his face leaving it, turning his complexion ghost-like, haunted by what his brother had just said.

“How do you know about Texas?”

Genji's eyes flickered to something behind Hanzo a second before Hanzo heard Jesse speak.

“Come back to bed darlin'.”

Hanzo turned his head to the voice, soft and serious, his eyes struggling to leave that of his brothers' gaze. “I will be right there.”

“Please.” There was defeat in his tone, a wistful sigh that had Hanzo bidding his brother a quick goodbye before he closed the door and made his way back to the bed. Jesse had rolled over onto his back, his flesh arm laid out across the unused portion of mattress. Hanzo watched his gaze mirror his brothers, his holding hunger instead of surprise.

“Damn, darlin'. I knew you looked good in my shirt but them jeans fit you just right.” Hanzo's lips canted up in a brief smile before he sat on the edge of the bed, his face garnering the serious mask he had had at the mention of Texas. Jesse saw it, his smile dropping from his lips and Hanzo felt instantly guilty. Jesse should never frown, especially not become of him. Hanzo took Jesse's hand in his, leaning in to give him a series of kisses across his knuckles before Jesse drew it back to aid him in sitting up, his back pressed against the wall.

“C'mere.” He opened his arms, waiting for Hanzo to climb onto his lap before settling his arms around Hanzo's waist. He looked tired, different from the peace he had found in his slumber. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall, another sigh escaping his lips.

“How does Genji know about Texas?” Hanzo's voice was barely above a whisper, almost pleading with his want, his need, to know. Jesse opened his eyes again, leaning to place a sweet kiss on Hanzo''s lips.

“I wasn't completely honest with you, back when we first met.”

Hanzo's instinct was to be offended that he'd been lied to, but he hadn't been honest with Jesse either. He didn't know his past back then, but it was still a truth that had not been revealed.

“I told you that I was a construction worker, which wasn't totally untrue. Back then, Overwatch had another branch called Blackwatch, which I was a part of.” Hanzo's mind flickered unbidden to the man in his nightmares, the agent from Blackwatch that often tried to drag him down into the depths of a red sea he could only escape when he woke up drenched in sweat. Fear had crossed Hanzo's face, making Jesse stop.

“Darlin', what's wrong?”

“I...I watched as an elder in my clan beat a Blackwatch agent to death. He would not give up information and died in a pool of his own blood. I used to have dreams that it was you and never understood why.” He choked on the tears that threatened to spill. He had never told a soul about his nightly terrors, no one would have understood. “I did not know who you were at the time. They do that, they erase people, they took you like they took Genji.”

Jesse's face fell and he was drawing Hanzo to him, cooing soothing words to him until his heart rate dropped back to normal. Jesse slid down the wall until his back was flat on the mattress once more, Hanzo splayed out over top of him like a human blanket. Jesse's hands rubbed calming circles into Hanzo's back and he continued with his story.

“I was in Blackwatch and had been given an undercover mission. No one else could fit in down in Texas 'cept me so I was given the assignment under Jack Morrison, the strike commander of Overwatch. My mission was to gather intelligence on what was being constructed right there in the heart of the city. There was a lot of Talon activity in the city and around the area so that was my mission. I was given a year, which I lived in radio silence, no word in or out. They didn't want to give me away. I was there for about a month when I was sent to the hospital for an overnight stay, nothing serious, just needed a couple stitches in my leg. I saw how miserable the kids were and started going up there with my guitar. Within another month, you showed up and...well...” He smiled to himself, placing a few kisses to Hanzo's hair before the other man lifted himself up to look into Jesse's eyes.

“And?”

Jesse smiled wide. “And I fell in love.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, the smile on his lips betraying the action. He lowered his head and touched their lips together. He had intended it to be chaste, still needing to hear the rest of the story, but Jesse pressed upwards, his tongue delving into Hanzo's mouth greedily. Hanzo couldn't help the moan that escaped his chest or control his fingers as they laced through Jesse's hair. For a moment, he lost his mind to the sensations Jesse sent through his body with a roll of his hips. Hanzo pulled back, gasping, a coy smile on his face.

“Jesse,” he panted, a thumb running across Jesse's jaw, “if I am mistaken, you are trying to distract me from hearing the rest of this tale.”

Jesse chuckled beneath him and his heart fluttered at the sound. “Can ya blame me? I've gone, what, fifteen years without you. I'd rather focus on the present than dwell on the past.”

“I know, but...”

Jesse kissed his face, right between his brows. “I know darlin', just hold yer horses, I'm gettin' there.” He wriggled beneath him, a hand passing under the covers. “Sorry, gotta fix myself. Do you know just how uncomfortable it is the tell a serious story with not only mornin' wood but the love of my piss poor life lyin' on top of me?”

“I can move if you would prefer.”

“You will do no such thing.”

They chuckled together, sharing another quick kiss before Jesse settled his hands on Hanzo's hips comfortably and continued his story.

“Alright, so I fell in love with this angel and took him home for the best week of my fucked up life. It was magical darlin' you really shoulda been there.” He laughed as Hanzo rolled his eyes again.

“But seriously, all this time, that week took up all my thinkin' time outside missions. My dreams were haunted by you, in a good way. I'd dream of you and wake up thinkin' you'd be right there and then you never were. When I got home that afternoon and you weren't there, I panicked. I saw the blood, the bow and arrows around the place, found one of my guns had been fired, I didn't know what to think other than the worst.”

From where his head lay on Jesse's chest, Hanzo could feel his pulse quicken, felt his fingers, flesh and metal, dig into his flesh and denim. It was his turn to soothe the monster of anxiety from his partner. Sinking his hands back into Jesse's hair, he stroked his fingers through the unruly strands, his mouth placing quick, lingering kisses about his collarbone. He could feel the tension leak from Jesse, feel the bruising grip ease from his hips. He waited for Jesse to continue, knowing that this was hard for him.

“I left, explaining to the children that I needed to find you. I left Clara my guitar, I had no more use for it. I didn't think that would be...the last time...” His pulse sped back up and it hurt Hanzo that he had asked Jesse to relive such pain. He continued his ministrations, adding in the same soft cooing Jesse had used to calm him only minutes before. They were a sight, twin roller coasters of emotions that had no end in sight.

Hanzo waited out the waves of sadness that were crashing against Jesse, holding him through the pain. It took a while, but eventually, he walked out of the tide, brushing a reassuring hand down Hanzo's back before picking the story back up.

“I abandoned the mission and went back to the nearest base, right on the Texas New Mexico border. That's where I met Genji. Angela had been checking up on me in Texas when you two had your fight. Her equipment picked up on the influx of power and rushed to the scene. I wasn't allowed, it would've outed my position. She found the state Genji was in and rushed him to the base. She didn't even know you were there but she had seen the bodies in the warehouse and had alerted the local hospital to the location and that's where they found you.” He paused to run his hands through Hanzo's hair, taking a deep breath.

“Months later, I met Genji. He was recovering well after Angela's attention. He wasn't appointed to Blackwatch for another few years, training with Overwatch to begin with. When he finally was, he was able to tell us about his home in Hanamura, castle of the Shimada clan, about the brother that had been sent to kill him, who had almost succeeded.” His words dropped in their volume and Hanzo knew without having to look that Jesse's face was haunted with the thoughts of hatred he had harbored for a man he had never met. He thought about the previous night, the anger that had laced his words when Hanzo was nothing more than 'Genji's murdering brother'. Jesse's hands took up the soothing circles on his back again and Hanzo knew they were both sharing guilt.

Jesse cleared his throat. “We dispatched a team, one that neither of us was asked to be a part of. Gabriel wanted to keep the fact that Genji was alive a secret and I accompanied Gabriel on a recon mission. I think he thought that Genji and I were....” His words tapered off and Hanzo looked up at his face to see the man blushing. “I think he thought that there would be emotional backlash if I went.”

Hanzo couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

“He thought that you and my brother were together?”

“Something like that.” Jesse mumbled.

Hanzo caressed a finger down Jesse's cheek. “So why didn't you?”

Jesse's face contorted in confusion. “Didn't I what?”

“You obviously had a thing for young, impressionable Japanese men.”

Jesse scoffed, looking offended. “Oh please. Genji was the shoulder I cried on, my best friend in Blackwatch outside of Gabriel, and even he was more like a father than a friend most days. Besides, anytime he spoke in that foreign lilt you both have, I dunno,” he shrugged, finally locking eyes with Hanzo, “all I could think about was you.”

Hanzo's heart broke at the bittersweet tone Jesse's voice held.

“I didn't tell him everything though or we probably could've put two and two together. It felt....wrong somehow, divulging so much about a person without their knowledge.”

“So how does he know that I am the man from Texas?”

Jesse's cheeks deepened in color and he looked away.

“What?” Hanzo's tone was playful as he looked at Jesse. He was obviously embarrassed about something.

“We got drunk one night and I may have said some sappy shit about never being with anyone else.” He mumbled his words which had Hanzo grinning.

“Seriously?” Hanzo leaned towards Jesse's face, kissing the cheek that was turned towards him. “That is the sweetest thing, Jesse.”

“Everyone else seems to think it was corny and call me a tease. We'd be on undercover missions and I'd flirt with everybody till the cows came home but I'd never...” His face was on fire now, the heat practically radiating from him but Hanzo didn't mind. He felt the man below him tighten his grip on his hips and snuggled closer.

They lay there for a while longer, silently enjoying each others company, before Hanzo spoke.

“I still don't remember anything before the hospital. Not fully. Little flashes, feelings of things I did. Like how I loved my brother. Around the kids in the hospital...I do not remember a partner. No one until I met you Jesse.” His voice was low, almost like a whisper, like he was talking to someone asleep and didn't want to wake them.

Jesse shifted slightly, casting his gaze downward at the man that lay across his chest. “You think...that I'm yer one and only, darlin'?”

Hanzo didn't meet his eyes, opting instead to nod his head. Jesse's face broke out in a grin and he pulled Hanzo up his body, close enough to attach their lips without strain to either of them. They melted into each other, kissing slow and lazy, with a passion that was less like lightning and more like calmer waves rolling over them. They would've stayed like that all day, lying with each other, too absorbed by the others' presence to care about anyone else that awaited outside that room.

They could've basked in each other all day if another round of knocking hadn't interrupted them. Jesse had rolled Hanzo over, had plastered his lips to the soft skin of Hanzo's neck, had begun to caress his hands down his sides, when a series of knocking sounded from the door. Jesse's forehead dropped to Hanzo's shoulder and he laughed while Hanzo sighed.

“Is this what it is like to work with Overwatch?” As if to emphasize his annoyance, a young woman's voice came through the door, a keening of 'Jesseeeee', the tone speaking volumes of curiosity.

Jesse pulled his head up, meeting his eyes. “What? Barely legal operatives stopping by to wrestle information outta ya cause they're bored and more curious than can be good fer anybody? Yeah.” Hanzo sighed again as the knocking persisted and Jesse stood. As Jesse searched the room for another pair of suitable bottoms, Hanzo watched him. He could hardly believe he wasn't dreaming. All those years of running, of having no home, of searching for a man he thought was dead...

And to have it all come to an end one night, to wake up in the sun pressed against that same man, was a miracle in itself.

He'd forgotten what being loved felt like. Couldn't remember the love of a father, mother or brother; had been brainwashed until he couldn't even remember the man of his dreams. He knew now that it was the butterflies in his gut when had finally found pair of track pants and swooped back down for another kiss before turning to rid them of the infernal knocking.

It was the soft smile on his lips as he watched Jesse open the door, the way Jesse claimed a night of wild lovemaking.

“What, Genji not a good source of information?” Hanzo could hear the playful note in his voice as he pulled the door closer to himself, blocking the curious gaze of the young Korean girl he had yet to meet.

“Only when he has all the facts. I know it's his brother in there, that much I got out of him. We all thought you hated Genji's brother.”

The conversation now held an undertone of caution.

“Yeah, well, you know what they say about assumin'. Looks like I made an ass of myself without knowin' all the details. What else ya want, Hana?”

“Not much, just all the juicy bits.” There was a wet pop.  
Jesse laughed and Hanzo could imagine him rolling his eyes as he started to close the door. “Later Hana.” She could still be heard for a few more seconds on the other side of the door before she gave up, “for the time being” according the Jesse as he sauntered back over to the bed. Hanzo took in his form, eyes roaming over every inch of skin, every scar that he could see. Jesse climbed back over him, settling his knees on either side of Hanzo's hips, and leaned down to pepper kisses all over Hanzo's face.

“Y'know darlin', we should probably get up and rejoin the human race. Well...human, robot, super soldier race.” He continued to press kisses into Hanzo's pale skin, making him hum.

“How am I supposed to rejoin any kind of race when you have reduced me to this mess?” Jesse just hummed in reply. Hanzo's eyes were closed, voice breathy as he enjoyed the ministrations Jesse was administering to him. He could feel another mark forming on his skin as Jesse paid great attention to the spot where his shoulder and neck met. A voice in the back of his mind kept stressing that it was unprofessional to show up with multiple love bites showing but the one that won out was the part of him that had finally found its voice after so many years of being locked away.

 

The two men were finally seen walking into the mess hall a little after noon, hand in hand, as presentable as could be managed. Most everyone stared. Some were unashamed, openly staring like Hana while others glanced out of their peripherals, waiting patiently for everything to be explained, such as Ana and Angela.

Fortunately for them, the only voice that sought them out was Reinhardt, his booming bass drowning out anything else anyone might have said.

“Comrades! It is good to see you Jesse! And good to finally meet you Hanzo!” His bulk moved easily through the tables that had been mapped out for easy access of bulky bodies such as his own and Mako's. Reinhardt came up to them, smile plastered on his face, arms open wide. Jesse smiled back, glad someone was at least friendly to Hanzo, and waved.

Reinhardt beamed at the two, his big hand enveloping Hanzo's as they shook hands.

His outward glee had a few other operatives softening their facial features as they watched shy Hanzo interact with the outgoing men they had all come to care for.

It was Torbjorn that voiced his negative look on the situation.

“So what, Jesse sleeps with him and we're all going to welcome him with open arms?” He was sitting at a table with Angela and Fareeha, both of which had yet to speak.

Jesse looked outraged and Reinhardt looked crestfallen.

Hanzo's face turned scarlet and he looked down at his feet, his hand pulling out of Jesse's before the other man tightened his grip.

“Now you listen here, Tor-”

“He has a point.” Everyone looked to Satya as she spoke up from beside Mei who looked at her in confusion. “Look what he did to Genji, at who his family is-”

“I have forgiven my brother, as should everyone else. You do not understand our families influence.”

Hanzo's gaze sprung to his brother, shock evident on his face. Genji had said he had forgiven him, but it was another thing altogether for him to defend him.

“But-”

Genji stood, staring around the room. “You cannot blame past actions on someone who had no control over themselves. I have forgiven my brother and so should every one of you. Not many of us in this room have clean backgrounds, many of us have taken lives that were not ours to take.” His gaze fell on Satya who dropped her own, cheeks blazing with embarrassment. “Sometimes we make mistakes in life and do what we can to make up for it. When I found my brother, he was paying his respects to the brother he thought he had killed. He was not in Shimada castle with permission. He has a complex past like any one of use in this room.” His gaze traveled around the room, staring down anyone that dared oppose him. “I understand that it may take a while for his presence to be accepted completely, but we are here to make the world a better place and that cannot happen while we have tension between ourselves.”

His speech done, Genji sat down. Zenyatta placed a hand on his arm, a sign of approval at the way his student had reacted.

Everyone stared at the younger Shimada, a few grumbling while others left.

Reinhardt turned to Jesse and Hanzo only to find they had disappeared.

 

“They will never accept me.”

Hanzo and Jesse sat on the roof, the same spot they had found each other not even twenty four hours before, hand in hand as their feet dangled over the edge. Jesse had lit a cigar and puffed away at it as they sat. His nerves were frayed, Hanzo could feel the tension in his hand as he clung to the other.

“Don't beat yerself up, darlin'. It takes them a while to adjust. Ya shoulda seen when Jamison and Mako joined up.” He chuckled nervously at the thought. “I thought Mei was gonna freeze 'em for eternity once when they raided the kitchen, leaving it in a mad mess. She'd more of a sweet, mothery figure around here but boy did she give 'em hell.” He looked over at Hanzo and noticed he had slipped back into his own thoughts again.

Sighing, Jesse tugged him closer. He wrapped an arm around him, tucking his head under his chin.

“Listen, Hanzo. I know this is gonna be hard to get used to. I know it'll take a while fer everyone to accept ya, but that's just humans. We all think we have the best view until it's changed. They'll come 'round. Most of us knew Genji from before the recall and the fact that Zenyatta has taught him so much about inner peace is a plus. Yer brother ain't like he used ta be, hell you aren't either. We've all changed. Everything just takes time. 'Sides, you got Soldier on yer side.”

Hanzo pulled himself from under the protective jaw and looked Jesse in the eye.

“I did not even see him.”

Jesse shrugged. “He makes it a habit to not make his presence known. He's got yer back. Lost someone he loves too, still alive mind you, part a the enemy now so...” Jesse cleared his throat, tightening his hold on his own beloved. “No one'll cross ya with him keepin' his eye on ya. And I'll lay waste to anyone that tries anythin'.” He watched as Hanzo continued to stare at him, waiting for more negativity.

“I can handle their ridicule as long as you are beside me.”

Jesse hummed pleasantly, a soft smile playing about his lips once again. “Darlin' you know I'm never gonna let you go now that I've found ya again.”

Hanzo smiled, not even trying to hide the tears that filled his eyes. They shared a sweet kiss, enjoying their time in the sun.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love comforteth like sunshine after rain -William Shakespeare 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and love you've given to this story! I love my babies so much and am ecstatic that so many of you have voiced your love for this! Thanks again for reading and following it! :3


End file.
